The Sons of Kings
by WakandanGladiator
Summary: Story Update 2/23/18: I'm retooling this story to make it compliant with the Black Panther movie. Rowan had always been proud of his daughter's accomplishments. She had gone to school with the sons of kings. One in particular made an impact. Season 5 compliant. Not BP comic compliant. Civil War spoilers. Featuring: Olivia Pope and T'Challa
1. Prologue

**Summary** : Rowan had always been proud of his daughter's accomplishments. She had gone to school with the sons of kings. One in particular made an impact. Season 5 compliant. Not BP comic compliant.

Featuring: Olivia Pope and T'Challa. Future characters will be revealed.

* * *

Olivia Pope sighed as she laid back in her leather office chair. Mellie had somehow won over the American public and had risen to become the first female President of the United States of America. In a shocking announcement, Jake Ballard was selected to be her Vice President in the 13th hour. The response had been overwhelmingly supportive. Her job had been, for once, very easy. Lucky her.

The pyrrhic victory of Mellie and Jake ascending to the highest office in the land stung, but not as much as the constant news reports coming out of Africa. Lagos had the been the unfortunate recipient of a Hydra attack and the Avengers responded accordingly. Nothing had gone right and so the Sokovia Accords had been introduced. She was so busy navigating the world of American politics that the widespread global events had passed her by. She was now catching up. The end results were anything but pretty.

Olivia had already painstakingly watched the reports on the attack in Vienna. Her heart hurt over King T'Chaka's death and the toll it must have taken on the former prince, now King.

 _T'Challa_

Her television did not do the handsome man justice. Not only was he striking and charismatic, but very intense. He had grown by leaps and bounds since their boarding school days. The formerly scrawny, reserved kid had become a king.

Olivia could hardly contain her smile, an involuntary response to the sight of him. One of her first friends at the exclusive school, he shared her love of literature and fantastical stories. He regaled her with the various tales of his heritage, with the legend of the Black Panther always coming to the forefront. They would sometimes spend hours upon hours together, lost in a fascinating world of their own, far away from the cold, lonely reality.

She exhaled loudly at the memories. They had lost touch around the time her relationship with Edison had gotten serious. He was always wary of another man 'encroaching' on 'his' territory and she dutifully obeyed, thinking that was her future.

' _Hindsight is truly 20/20'_ She thought sardonically. Her prior mistakes in letting a guy dictate her daily actions filled her with regret and anger, mostly directed towards herself. The weakness that was associated with the past weighed heavy on her soul. She wanted to make amends. Do the right thing. Though the white hat was forever lost, there was still a pull towards doing good. Something that had been entrenched in her since meeting the boy prince so long ago. An after-death missive from his father helped too.

Looking down at the letter that had mysteriously appeared on her desk in the early morning, she once again took in the words:

 _Dear Olivia,_

 _I fear my time on this beautiful earth is coming to an end. My next journey awaits me. My intuition is rarely wrong, so I wanted to reach out to you while I had the chance._

 _This may seem sudden and odd, but listen very carefully. War is coming to my prosperous, successful Wakanda and it will have very far reaching consequences. My son is both very prepared and ill-prepared for this future plight. Though communication had waned between the two of you, he reminisces about the time you spent together and the immense difference you made in his life. I will forever appreciate you for that._

 _I will proceed to the matter at hand. Wakanda will be put in the spotlight, as our country is too wealthy, too generous. Foes will see that as weak, even as we build our karmic stores for future strife. T'Challa will be a fine king, and a great negotiator, but will have to navigate the world of global politics. You are well known in that world._

 _What I am asking of you is no small feat. I would like for you to reach out to my son, my prince, and help him. The world is getting stranger and more dangerous. Allies are very difficult to hold on to, but I know you feel deeply for T'Challa. I saw as much when you visited in your younger years. The feeling is very mutual, though do not tell him I revealed that. My son can hold a grudge and I do not want to face him in the field._

 _I strongly urge you to consider my request. And may the blessings continue for you._

 _King T'Chaka of Wakanda_

The throb in her forehead worsened as the full effect of the missive set in. She had not spoken to T'Challa in years. They hadn't exactly ended on the best note and now his (very recently) late father wanted her to help him?

Olivia regretted the lack of wine within her immediate reach. Du Bellay would help settle her nerves, surely….?

A quiet knock interrupted her conflicting thoughts. Startled, Olivia looked up to find someone she should have expected.

Shuri was never known to be bashful about controversy.

* * *

Hey everyone! This is my first foray into the world of fan-fiction and I was feeling inspired by Olivia Pope and Black Panther. I thought I would write a story featuring both characters and their universes. We'll see if this all works out.

Please review and give feedback! Thank you.

WakandanGladiator


	2. Chapter 2: Cloudy Days Ahead

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I'm glad to see people responding well to this idea. With the exception of one nasty comment(I cannot even call it a review), the support has been great. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter 2: Cloudy Days Ahead

T'Challa wasn't sure how his father managed to keep his cool under pressure. Not with these advisors. It was barely high noon and he already wanted to get away.

The advisors to the King had objected to allowing The Winter Soldier asylum, even though both parties knew their ire was really just for show. T'Challa had the power. As both King of Wakanda and Black Panther, his word was law. This fact did not stop certain members from trying his limits, though.

"I am forever grateful for your advice, High Council. However, it is unnecessary. The Winter Soldier was a victim of those who wished to bring about suffering. He is safe here and until our scientists figure out a solution to his problem, he will be welcome in Wakanda. That is final."

The new King rose from his seat and walked towards the ornate exit to the chamber, as a feeling of resolution settled over those remaining.

His Highness had spoken and it was law.

Or it was to most of the Council. T'Chaka had been nearing one-hundred before his unfortunate demise and his heir was only a man of forty. The vast difference in experience made some in the Council uneasy. They were sure their enemies would take advantage of this perceived weakness. Wakanda's wealth and prosperity would be a target for those who wished to destroy them, and housing a human weapon did nothing to assuage their festering fears.

General Jakarra was sure his half-brother would bring them to ruin. Their father was soft, giving away their precious vibranium without recourse. With him lying beyond, now was the time to rush in a new era for Wakanda, one that would cement their power structures for years to come.

The spirits were restless. Peace would soon be broken.

* * *

T'Challa entered his father's former office. He hadn't wanted to disturb the essence of the environment, so he had simply brought his laptop, a notepad, and a few other essentials to make it home.

The vibranium enforced chair creaked as he tiredly sat down. Though he had started to take on more responsibility before Vienna, the day-to-day tasks of a King was wearing on him. The Social Media guru for Wakanda, an eighteen year old excitable Uni kid named S'Yun, thought it best for the new King to give a personalized message to the newly elected President of the United States, Mellificent Grant née Vaughn, colloquially known as Mellie. Wakanda had always welcomed open relations with their western allies and he realized the importance of a such a communique.

Their new President was not his primary concern; Her campaign manager was evoking strong feelings within him, emotions he believed long compartmentalized.

Olivia Carolyn Pope had always been an enigma and that had not changed in the years since their initial meeting. She had come into the academy terrified and alone, but possessing an unmatched intelligence. They had met in the intense International Relations class that their fathers enrolled them in, both wanting the top marks for the year. She had triumphed, but came out of the course with a new ally and friend.

T'Challa unconsciously stroked his lone addition to his father's desk, a dated picture depicting a graduation. Olivia stood beside him, draped in honours and medals for her time at the prep, the biggest smile crossing her beautiful face. He,lanky but excited, smiled broadly towards the camera. Their arms were intertwined in camaraderie and youthful energy, not knowing what the future would bring.

Shaking himself for his lack of mindfulness, T'Challa attempted to focus on the present. S'Yun was going to handle the editing, he simply had to draft a statement. So, he went to work.

* * *

The heavy silence that had settled over OPA only highlighted the palpable tension between the two women. Princess Shuri of Wakanda was the epitome of regal and sophisticated, but had a mischievous streak, something that had drawn the two women together so many years ago, in their girlhood.

Olivia reluctantly broke the terse silence.

"It is good to see you, your Highness. I hope your father prospers as much in his next journey."

The stone-faced Wakandan royal kept an air of aloofness, though that was quickly broken by the grin that crossed her face.

"You were always sharp. My doof of a brother pined over you for a reason, Liv-Liv."

The princess's melodic voice carried across the opulent office, her words tinged with humor. Olivia felt an unexpected heat on her cheeks as she remembered her antics from yesteryear. Recovering, she rose from behind the desk and met the royal in between.

The two women embraced like long lost sisters.

Olivia, instantly comforted by her childhood nickname, responded in kind "Uri, how have you been? Your brothers?"

The women rested on the chaise chair in her office. Their hands remained clasped together, much like their spirits were in their younger years. When Olivia had gained permission from her father to visit Wakanda over a holiday break, the younger woman had welcomed her presence. She just could not talk about certain subjects with her father and elder brothers and the girls bonded over losing their mothers so young. Shuri had been grateful for her kind words and emotional support. That rapport carried to this day, though the personal stakes in this situation were much higher than ever.

"I know my father asked you to help 'Challa and you know you're always welcome in Wakanda, but circumstances have changed dramatically…."

The pitter-patter of rain drowned out the low murmurs of the two women. The ushering in of change was always rapid, messy, and unpredictable. They had work to do.

* * *

Please give feedback and review!

WakandanGladiator


	3. Warring Responsibilities

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: After this chapter, I hope for the story to start speeding up a bit. The next chapter will be posted before Wednesday.

* * *

Chapter 3: Warring Responsibilities

The spicy soup-based Wakandan dish filled the office with a delicious aroma. Shuri had remembered her favorite foods from her visit to the African nation years prior. That filled Olivia with a warmth like no other.

She delicately took sips as Shuri filled her in. "Jak is still bitter from being passed over for King, even though father gave him an important Council position. I don't know what he's planning, but it cannot be good."

Olivia remembered Jakarra as a bit standoffish but willing to join the other kids in the games they would play. The frequency decreased as he got older, joined the Wakandan Army and started to hang out with that ilk. The bad blood between the elder siblings obviously had started to boil over. Shuri seemed confident in her deescalation tactics, but Liv detected a worrying undertone nonetheless.

"T'Challa has been brooding, well more than usual. You know how he gets. Father had been slowly shifting power to him, but the attack was really sudden." Shuri sniffed, her upbringing not allowing her to show too much emotion, even in front of Olivia.

Olivia could relate. One of the primary reasons why they bonded so quickly was from shared commiseration; the weight of the unrealistic expectations of their respective patriarchs was smothering at times. She respectfully bowed her head while the other woman composed herself and instead focused on the fine, exported fare. The dish was spectacular, vibrant in flavor with spicy undertones and a hint of bitterness. Liv was lowkey considering T'Chaka's request just for the access to authentic Wakandan cuisine.

A small smile played on the royal's lips. An uncharacteristic snort soon followed as she watched Olivia practically inhale the delicacy. Her and T'Challa really were so much alike, which was why Liv had to come to Wakanda. She was one of the few individuals that could bring light to her big brother's eyes. They would all need every bit of happiness in these harrowing times.

"In what capacity would I fall under if I accepted your father's request?" Olivia asked, finishing up. Though it was pleasing to hear about the day-to-day activities of Wakanda, they needed to get down to business. The late king's request lay heavy on her spirit, the answer surprisingly easy.

Shuri perked up and quickly produced a document from her golden satchel.

"The position of U.S. Ambassador to Wakanda recently opened and I hear you have the ear of the new President….."

* * *

She had prospered. Mellie Grant was the President of the United States of America, in what would be one of the closest races in the history of this country. Hollis Doyle's racist rhetoric eventually caught up to him, with a close advisor of his caught on tape saying the most disgusting things. Wading through the recordings, Mellie felt dirty and ashamed, while Olivia had to quickly leave the room to regurgitate her breakfast. Once that tape had been leaked, the millennial base quickly mobilized and shut the dwindling fool's campaign down. Liv had made sure, however disparaging the message, all of the media networks ran that story into the ground.

It had worked, though Mellie's faith in Olivia's abilities had not wavered a bit. Someone of her caliber was a rarity and Mellie wanted her deeply involved in her administration, as her Chief of Staff. Liv demurred a bit, wanting to get her life back together and to catch up on events, which was completely understandable. Though they had their past differences and Mellie apologized profusely for calling Olivia the most derogatory of names(and spent a matter of months insufferably sucking up to the younger woman), they actually understood each other. With Fitz out of the picture, similarities started to be found and they held a decent friendship. Their mutual disdain of Hollis Doyle and his faction helped immensely.

The resolute desk was in order and the first one-hundred days were in full-swing. The interim CoS(only there as a placeholder) had given notice about a message from the new Wakandan king, T'Challa. She had sent her condolences in the aftermath of the attack and was pleased to see their ally bounce back so quickly. Their vibranium stores had served the U.S. well, so keeping relations current between the two nations was a no-brainer. That was why she pushed the appointment of a new U.S. Ambassador to Wakanda up the docket. Ambassador Arnold "Arny" Jackson had been an unfortunate casualty of the Vienna attacks and the void could no longer be ignored.

 _This is why Fitz drank all the time._ Mellie thought to herself as she looked through the possible candidates. Foreign service officers were always a good pick, and the Senate wouldn't fight her on it.

 _Those geezers love me. They love their power, too._

As she deliberated, a knock on the office door interrupted her thought process. The door opened to reveal the object of her previous internal ramblings.

"Olivia! I'm glad to see you're up and about."

Olivia and Mellie exchanged sincere smiles, a stark difference from just a few years ago. Personal growth was a wonderful thing.

"It's good to be up. Moping has never been my forte." Liv spoke, stepping into the oval office and sitting her bright yellow Prada bag on the couch. Her monochrome Proenza Schouler blazer soon followed, as she made herself comfortable. While beating around the bush was also not in her playbook, Liv wanted to ease the other woman into her request to be appointed Ambassador to Wakanda. Olivia had an inkling Mellie would not give her up without a fight.

Turns out, her intuition was spot on.

"But Oliviiiiiiia! You're my number two. You can't leave me, not now."

Mellie and her ex-husband were remarkably similar, even if they would both fervently deny it.

"Mellie, I know this is sudden, but.."

"But nothing!" Mellie interrupted, face starting to pout up. "I neeeeeeed you. You are the heart of my team!"

As Mellie worked herself up in a tizzy, Olivia didn't bother to mask her rolling eyes and increasing amusement. Fitz and Mellie were cut from the same cloth, so similar tactics to get her way would probably work. Tweaked a bit, of course. As far as she knew, Mellie had been eyeing Marcus and was firmly on that side of the street. The doe-eye effect transcended gender and sexual orientation, though. It had gotten her and T'Challa out of numerous detentions during their time at the academy, as well as helped smooth over some of the rougher arguments between her and Fitz.

"Mellie" Olivia started, halting the woman as she attempted to conjure up tears. "Not only do I have a long-standing friendship with the ruling family of Wakanda, this is where I excel. All my years of schooling and grooming makes me the perfect Ambassador pick. The relationship between our countries need to be stronger than ever, especially considering their international push for the Accords and the Avengers factor."

Mentioning the superhero group always elicited an interesting reaction.

The new President sat smack dab in the middle of her office. Her sulky expression slowly melted away as she processed Olivia's words. Liv could see the cogs turning as Mellie considered the ramifications of her Ambassador pick on the world at large. Now to go in for the kill.

"During my break, I had an epiphany of sorts. I've spent so much time trying to push others towards their goals that I neglected my own. I am proud that I helped you and Fitz reach the highest office in the land, but I need to focus on myself. This is what I want, Mellie."

Cue the puppy eyes that have broken stronger foes. Adding a slight pout to her full lips to finished the overall effect. Her trademark quiver was a bit overkill, but it provided the necessary ethos.

The first woman President was putty in her hands. Her only remaining obstacle was to pinpoint which articles of clothing from her voluminous closet to bring for her new assignment. Shuri would surely get a kick out of that.

Her next adventure was on the horizon. Lucky her.

* * *

Please review and give feedback! Thanks.

WakandanGladiator


	4. Interlude: T'Challa's Distractions

Hey everyone! I decided to post this interlude into T'Challa's thoughts and will immediately pick up with Olivia in the next chapter. This chapter also introduces The Dora Milaje, which was one of my favorite parts in Civil War. They will play a large part in this story.

* * *

Chapter 4: Interlude-T'Challa's distractions

T'Challa always enjoyed his early morning training sessions with The Dora Milaje. It helped keep him humble and on his toes, in addition to serving as a reminder to not underestimate women. He ended up on his ass more often than not the first couple of training sessions so long ago, with his speed and skill rapidly improving in the process.

This morning was a bit irregular. The King seemed preoccupied and absent-minded, so even the newer members of the guard were able to overpower him. They had moved on to close hand-to-hand combat after completing a variation of circuit training, something that T'Challa's strength normally gave him the upper hand in.

Nakia, a new recruit that was improving her agility, noticed their leader's inattention. She wanted to make a good impression and be considered a cut above the others, so she reached out to T'Challa in their native tongue.

 _Your Majesty. What troubles you this fine morning? Are we not working hard enough?_

T'Challa knew his session was shot when a new recruit of all things picked up on his moodiness. He responded in kind.

 _You are all doing an amazing job. How about we cut this short so that we can prepare for the ceremony this evening?_

The King did not wait for an answer as he quickly turned and left the premises. The training facility was not far from his mansion and the walk would help him clear his head.

The swearing-in of the U.S. Ambassador to Wakanda was only a few hours away and he felt very ill-prepared. A feeling of dread had overtaken him since Shuri revealed a month prior who had been tapped to fill the position. It had not dissipated in the time since. If anything, his radar for impending doom was off the charts.

He really did wish Shuri would take more care in revealing touchy subjects. She had always opted for being unpredictable over traditional, though. And she had made certain T'Challa knew her absolute glee over Olivia's appointment in the revelatory phone call. The two women spent the next month after that announcement halting Olivia's consulting firm and partially assigning a guard. She apparently wanted to bring two of her people in to join the Wakandan sentinel attached to her. T'Challa truly did not have a problem with that, as he wanted her to feel like she was coming back home.

The King's mansion was much too opulent and roomy for just him, so until the Ambassador's quarters were ready, Olivia was to stay in one of the wings. He purposely prepared the section closest to his, since he didn't want her to experience any issues in the adjustment process. That's what he kept telling himself, anyway. He flopped haphazardly into one of the many chairs that occupied the main living area. He had yet to receive notice of Olivia's plane touching down and wanted to collect himself in the meantime. It would not be a good look if he greeted Wakanda's new Ambassador a complete mess. So, he meditated.

 _Breathe in. Breathe out. Try not to freak out._

His overall lack of mindfulness lately was irritable. He had a nation to run and protect. T'Challa knew his emotional instability was partly a result of his father's sudden passing, his own ascendance to the throne, and the nervousness of seeing Olivia. It was sometimes just too much.

Beep. Beep. His phone lit up.

 _We have landed. Olivia Pope is now in Wakanda._

Well, here we go.

 _Breathe in._

 _Breathe out._

 _Try not to freak out._

* * *

I will try to have the next(full) chapter out by this weekend. Please review and give feedback!

WakandanGladiator


	5. Unbalanced Energies

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the very late chapter. I was doing more research on Wakanda so I don't get everything completely wrong.

Chapter 5: Unbalanced Energies

Olivia slowly sipped her glass of red Wakandan wine as the pilot announced their arrival. Shuri sat next to her, fast asleep after rapidly gulping down her own bottle of the tart libation. Liv desperately wished she could join her, but the thoughts racing through her head were too distracting.

Though she was accustomed to fast pacing in her career, this last month was nothing like Olivia had ever experienced. Semi-permanently shutting O.P.A. down again hurt less than last time, but felt more final. That particular chapter of her life had closed but was not forgotten. Especially since Huck and Quinn were accompanying her to Wakanda, as part of her guard. They would be given training by the Sentinel, which were a militarized government group that handled security and such matters. Though initially wary they were stepping into another B6-13 situation, Shuri reassured them that the group was created long ago to help protect dignitaries of the nation. Liv would have to do her own investigating to see.

Olivia had also spent the prior month ensuring her personal matters were in order. She suggested to Mellie that Marcus Williams fill the empty Chief of Staff role and had let him use her apartment/house sit for the duration of her appointment. Her and Abby were on good terms again and had tearfully promised to call each other often. Cyrus was being Cyrus, but she had stopped by his house to see her goddaughter anyways. There was one interaction in her goodbyes that still made her pause.

Jake had always understood her.

 _Two Weeks Prior_

 _Olivia knew she made the right call with organizing her clothes first. Packing up her office seemed almost easy in comparison._

 _The sound of the elevator startled her out of her thoughts and made her aware that she wasn't alone. Liv walked out of her office to see Secret Service Agents buzzing around the entrance. Her initial thought was that Mellie had forgotten to inform her of something, but managed to make out the striking figure of Vice President Jake Ballard behind the sea of black. Her heart smiled and her face lit up._

 _Upon meeting her eyes, his face brightened and he quickly ducked under the Agent's protective arm to the office door. Olivia met him at the table and they embraced._

 _Jake had sorely missed her. Being thrust into the limelight with the appointment to the Vice President role not only kept him busy, but crazy stressed out. B6-13 training was nothing compared to his. He also knew that Liv was ramping up to transition to her new Ambassador role and was concerned about her well-being._

 _Inhaling her perfume, Jake arms around her tightened. Olivia, sensing her own emotions bubbling up, gently entangled her limbs from his and motioned to sit down at the table. Jake sat across from Olivia and proceeded to take her in. She looked great, but worried._

" _Ambassador to Wakanda, huh? That's awesome." Jake started, a familiar grin crossing his face._

" _I've never been known to pass up a good challenge." Olivia deadpanned. The lengthy spurt of laughter elicited from Jake filled the office, as Liv's faux-serious look melted into a warm smile._

" _How is it being Veep?" Olivia pivoted the conversation. She had spent a couple of weeks in her own bubble and wanted see how he was adjusting._

" _It's...interesting. Like nothing I've ever seen, Senate is a madhouse. The push to fast-track your Ambassador appointment was surprisingly easy though, but I think it's because you scare them. Mellie was on their ass about it too, and seeing these so called 'powerful' men cower was hilarious. I see now why you liked running O.P.A."_

 _Liv slightly laughed in response. "A less-publicized perk of running a crisis management firm in the heart of the District is that most of the policy makers are indebted to me. Or simply afraid. Hollis Doyle was obviously an outlier."_

 _Jake snorted, his clear disdain for the man present in his tone. "Having him over fragile matters like the Avenger's Initiative and the growing supernatural threat to the U.S. would have been a disaster. Being offensive to everyone does not win friends. We not only need visionaries, but charismatic, effective leaders in positions of influence. "_

 _He continued. "That's why I'm so happy for you. This is an amazing opportunity and I know you're going to kill it. Like you always do."_

 _Olivia couldn't help but reach over to tightly hug Jake. Her emotions had been all over the place with the news of this possibility and had not been able to express herself. She felt a pull towards obligations in the States, but wanted to flex her other skills and competencies. Her extensive foreign language skills were barely being used in her current situation, but will be stretched in her new role. It was exhilarating. It was terrifying._

 _Jake lowered his head to lightly kiss Olivia on her cheek, her smile becoming more prominent at the feeling. She then carefully stepped back from him, leaving a comfortable distance between the two. Taking on a mock salute, she intoned. "You're going to be a great Vice President Jake. The American public already loves you. We can proceed from there."_

 _Flashing her another bright grin and a sturdy head nod, Jake motioned for the Secret Service agents to prepare for departure. He walked out of the offices of O.P.A. for what felt like the final time with a heavy heart. Olivia's talents were best used elsewhere and that hurt, but he did not speak empty words. A brilliant woman such as herself deserved the very best._

 _It wasn't until he was sitting comfortably in the limo, alone, did he take out the tiny package that was deposited in his jacket pocket. His job was never done._

 _/_

 **Going into a new situation essentially blind was never exalted but was manageable. She had done more research into the tiny African nation that happened to be home to many powerhouses in their own right, including their new King, T'Challa. She was ready for whatever was thrown at her.**

The pilot jubilantly declared "We have arrived in Wakanda. Welcome home."

Welcome home, indeed.

* * *

Thanks to everyone that stuck around.

WakandanGladiator


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Weight of Words

T'Challa was able to reach the Wakandan Intercontinental Airport (WIA) in record time. He had decided to forgo his Dora Milaje guard and made his way there by foot. The energy expenditure from his mansion to the runway was much less than chasing The Winter Soldier and he knew that there would be a place for him in Olivia's transport.

Staying out of immediate sight, he took in the scene as Olivia's plane descended. CNN Wakanda had taken over a portion of the tarmac, their reporters waiting restlessly for the new Ambassador. Though initially reticent to the presence of the American news corporation, they had ended up being a boon to reintroducing Wakanda to the world. The fact that over 90% of their workforce was made up of native Wakandans, something that is required by corporations wanting to expand into their nation, helped a great deal.

Clad in a teal oxford and carefully pressed grey dress pants, T'Challa stood transfixed as Olivia vacated the jet and walked towards the reporters, Shuri close behind her. An involuntary smile made its way across his face as he watched her expertly handle questions about her appointment and what that meant for the future of Wakanda. She was wearing a fitted red dress, a 'Narciso Rodriguez' she told to InStyle Wakanda, which only made her look even more stunning.

Anxiety streaked through his veins as he recalled their last encounter. Twelve years was a long time to go without nothing but polite messages and obligatory Christmas cards. T'Challa winced internally as he remembered the exact words they had spoken to one another long ago, his mood falling once again. Now hesitating towards the vehicle, the newly-appointed King was conflicted. Surely his presence would sour her mood?

Olivia had waited her entire life for an opportunity such as this and was not going to blow it. The reporters were lobbing questions about her appointment, the transition from American life, and her sartorial choices. Succinct answers were all that she provided, but made sure to emphasize her excitement over her new role.

As Shuri steered her towards the car, Olivia began to take in more of the scenery. Wakanda was a beautiful, prosperous nation, which was now being heavily scrutinized by Western media. Liv was sure that her high profile was not helping. A deep feeling of guilt and doubt filled Olivia as she thought of the inaccuracies and misconceptions that were sure to follow the increased focus. She carefully suppressed those tumultuous emotions as Shuri carefully led her to the Vibranium-enforced SUV.

Settling in her seat, she thought about her appointment. As the new Ambassador to Wakanda(RIP Arny), her responsibilities were to ensure and strengthen American ties to the small African nation. She knew that her qualifications were more than adequate for this role, and that her networking skills were her saving grace. What was causing her nervousness was not directly career-related. Visiting the nation in her younger years formed an unwavering love of Wakanda, one that stood the test of time. Shuri had mentioned T'Challa's desire to completely reintroduce Wakanda to the rest of the world, something that would require her expertise. The nation was in the midst of Spring, which made breathing in the clear, clean air refreshing. She wanted Wakanda to grow and succeed.

The SUV rolled past the airport exit gates and made its way towards the city centre. Shuri had opted for the front seat, excitedly telling the amused driver of her and Olivia's month-long adventures in DC. Two guards were posted in the seat behind Olivia, clad in black and equipped with small glowing devices. Olivia was about to inquire about the quirky little tech when the door opposite from her opens and T'Challa agilely deposits himself in the seat beside her. She gaped.

T'Challa genuinely smiled, teeth gleaming at the sight of her. She was, simply put, a vision in red. He had always loved her in that color and went to voice his appreciation when a curt laugh from Shuri broke the silence.

"You two are so dumbstruck. And serious. After the Old Council people swear Liv in, we can go do something that's actually not boring. I made plans at Lagoon. The guards have been informed and updated, so no need to worry."

The driver shook his head as Shuri's avoidance tactic worked, with Olivia and the King peppering the Princess with questions about her outing. Making eye contact with the two additional guards in the back seat, they silently acknowledged the need for fun. If the rumors going around the Sentinel, the military, and the like had even a modicum of truth, Wakanda was in for some rocky times. They prepared for the worst, but they truly had no idea what was in store.

Opening Wakanda up to the world was very controversial in the African nation. Households were split over whether to open and accept the world at large, or close and keep the status quo. The younger Wakandans, those who benefited from T'Chaka's emphasis on education and had gone to school outside the nation, were fully on board with re-introducing Wakanda to the world at large. The elders were wary and still are, but with T'Challa's appointment, they had no choice but to concede to their juniors. That had not lessened the combative climate that had developed when this issue had gone up for vote. On every level in the society, there was dissent and fear. Those that wanted to take advantage of the restlessness were giddy, anticipating getting their way.

They were not prepared for the reunited team of Olivia Pope and King T'Challa of Wakanda.

* * *

Hey guys. I'm trying to figure out and map the direction of this story. I also got a new job, which is stressful, so updates will be a bit sporadic. Thank you for sticking in there.


	7. Chapter 7: Nakia's Troubles

Interlude: Nakia's Troubles

Nakia could not speak.

Her silence somehow felt deafening in the training arena, where the women of Dora Millaje trained for all possibilities. The newly appointed guard members were tasked with completing varying circuit training, which were truly just a distraction. The elder members of the Dora Millaje were huddled together in a distant corner, hotly debating. Though they managed to keep their voices down, Nakia only had to inch towards the group to grasp some words. A name to be exact.

"Arnold Jackson"

She quickly regretted that action. Moving back towards the other new girls, she shook her head to dislodge the sudden burst of anxiety that gripped her. Managing to swallow the unease that fluttered in her stomach, she plopped down on her mat and stretched to calm her racing thoughts.

Nakia was truly grateful that the mind-readers available in Wakanda were full of bugs and glitches. No scientist had been able to recreate that mutant power, unlike some other low level ones. Wakanda being the most technologically advanced nation in the world helped in their ability to study those with the X-gene and recreate their natural born ability in another without many adverse effects. The key was Vibranium, which was considered to be one of the most valuable resources. Steve Roger's shield was made of pure Vibranium, a product of Howard Stark. The elder Stark had come to Wakanda with Captain America in tow in 1941 to inquire about the rare metal. What he found both excited and confounded him.

The Wakandan strain of Vibranium was extremely durable, and absorbed vibrations and kinetic energy, which make up the perfect traits of a shield. King T'Chaka had given him permission to mine Vibranium for his endeavors, with the only stipulation being that he had to share his findings. Howard was not a stingy man, especially with information, so he agreed.

The history between Wakanda and Howard Stark was common knowledge to the residents of the nation. Those findings were available in the Research section of the Wakanda library for all to see and take in. The documents also detailed the other, less known feature of Vibranium.

The rare ore had the ability to amplify mystical energies. Moderate exposure strengthened while overexposure caused psychosis.

Nakia was terrified she was going through the latter. She had been plagued with a recurring presence, someone that was not suppose to be there.

She was seeing dead people.

Former Ambassador Arnold Jackson, who had perished in the attacks in Vienna, was following her. Not at that current moment of course, but whenever she left the safety of the training corridor, his being would emerge like a wraith to scare her silly. The trek to her loft was shortened by a record-breaking sprint along the distance. He never ventured past a certain point, turning back well before her loft comes into view. That detail gave her some respite from her worry and the confidence to ignore his presence as she walked home from the non-satisfying training session. Though normally full of adrenaline from running away from the ghost, the young guard member sullenly made her way up the stairs to her floor. The other girls went to the Lagoon to start their partying before the ceremony, while she begged off to take a quick recuperating nap.

Nakia was distracted, lamenting her woes to herself as she let herself into the loft space. She never detected the stunner or other presence.

The figure of Arnold Jackson woodenly smiled down at Nakia, his sunken face warping considerably at the motion.

She was a fine specimen. This would do nicely.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys! Its been a long while since I've updated this story, but a burst of inspiration hit. I have more of an idea of where I want this story to go now.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note: I just wanted to say that the Black Panther movie was everything and beyond. I'm in the process of re-tooling this story to fit canon and I'm pretty excited. Thank you for reading.

Wakandan Gladiator


End file.
